commander Farcry's story
by clones are awesome
Summary: when a warp space miscalculation, send a groups of warriors and colonists into the star wars universe what happens. this is their story. !AU!
1. prolouge 1

Tau colony ship 10.

Warp space activating said the ships AI. Suddenly alarm bell start ringing warp space miscalculation has accrued the Ai stated to admiral Cort'ni. The ship luched and everyone was throne about.

The ship jumped much to the dismay of the admiral and his AI.

2 month later they finally had run out fuel and the ship came out of warp. The ship appeared in the middle of a massive space battle. The alarms started ringing and saying all non esseintel personnel enter safe room. The pilots were readying there fighters.

General ne'we was getting the crisis xviv8 battle suits prepped for spacebattle while all the fire warrior teams were prepping gear while his captain thro'hem was prepping his power sword for action. Jumped through the force field of the hanger to fall to the unknown battle ship bellow. Captain thro'hem put his modified pulse-rifle on his back and drew his short range energy blaster with his sword in the other hand he jumped.

His squad landed on the battleship and they preceded to cut a hole in the hull which they fell through. suddenly around the corner a squad of people wearing black appeared. "Squad open fire" thro'hem ordered. The squad of things were ripped right through by the blasts Of plasma.

The Sith commander sitting in the bridge said squad 4 report. When no report came through he got worried and sounded the alarm, all units Be ready for immediate attack. The Sith commander said squad 6 go and investigate this disterbance now.

Thro'hem put on his helmet and Turned on his sword. around the corner more enemies apeared, Thro'hem Ran up and cut through 5 of them, the 2 survivors ran of.

This is Sith trooper 1234 there seams to be a Jedi on board. The commander drew his red lightsaber and called for the rest of his legion, to follow him. The commander moved in on the tau's position when he was near them he start to try and sense what was around the corner but he couldn't sense anything.

Thro'hem ordered his men to stay steady, he new what was coming. He threw a grenade around the corner and then ran forward. he ordered his troops to attack. His fire warriors started firing with a pulse rifle first and when they had expended there rifle the pulled out the blasters. The ranks of Sith troopers began to fall under the onslaught of plasma bolts that tore straight through the armor of the troops they were facing. Thro'hem ran towards the figure he assumed to be the commander and he shouted for the greater good, and with that he jumped at the figure who was an alien he had never seen before.

The Sith stood there and said give up Jedi.

Thro'hem said what is a Jedi and with that he attacked his attacks were strong and the Sith started to fall back. in his stress drenched state he was starting to tire. the Sith used his hands And he used his fingers to do something, what ever this Sith was trying it wasn't working.

The Sith turned and ran from the fight with a look of distress on his face. He ran to the bridge and ordered his fleet to flee.

The republic fleet looked on in disbalief as the Sith forces retreated. Yoda stood there with his master look in disbelief.

The Sith commander sent a hologram to his master saying "Master I have incontered a

life form immune to the force."

Darth nihlas replied "how is this possible" It is and he and 60 of his warriors manged to beat 400 of my elite strike team It was a massacre one shot kill no armor could stop it. But he shouted something interesting before he attacked he shouted FOR THE GREATER GOOD and attacked his skill was amazing but he is not force sensitive.

the Jedi stood on the bridge of the flag ship as the mysterious ship came over them. The alarms sounded and figures began to jump out of the ship above of them.

captain Thro'hem landed on the ship with his general next to him in a xvi4 command class battlesuit.

"General Ne'we are we going to take this ship." said Thro'hem. "Yes" said Ne'we.

As many firewarriors as could be spared were attacking it was 4,356 fire warriors exactly as they landed they blew a hole in the side of the ship so they could enter. when they had entred Thro'hem held all men ready and then they charged straight for the bridge.

The Jedi ordied all troops to form defensive position at the bridge when the fire warriors attacked they blew a hole threw the blast doors and started shooting the republic troopers were panicking the Jedi went to face the force attacking.

Ne'we said Thro'hem i need you to take care of the little green thing while i attack the bigger guy.

Yes general Thro'hem said.

the general shouted FOR THE GREATER GOOD and all of the fire warriors charged shooting at the republic troopers the consoles and cover that they had Was being blown up. Ne'we and Thro'hem ran to the front of the battle. Ne'we's battle suit was a bit big for fighting in an enclosed space.

Thro'hem drew his power sword and attacked the little green thing.

Ne'we pulled out a Gatling gun and a power shield. The Jedi went to attack Ne'we but their weapons were useless against his shield.

Thro'hem quickly disarmed the little green thing and took his weapon. Thro'hem ran to help his general and decapitated the other Jedi with one stroke of his blade. Thro'hem then turned all of the remaining troops and said anyone who want to join the Greater good can everyone else can leave now. Several of the republic Troopers stepped forward into the ranks of the tau fire warriors.

the colony Ship docked onto the republic cruiser and the colonist were transferred to the cruiser.

The tau General we'ne Activated the hyper drive and set a course to mandolore.

The tau landed And set up a base For the the colonists.


	2. prolouge 2

800 years later a mandolorian landed outside the tau base the base was falling apart and There was sand running from the roof a lone figure was standing there.

Jango Fett walked to the figure and said commander faRCry I need your help to Train an army.

FarCry said Jango Fett what a plesant surprise his voice dripping with sarcasm.

FarCry called for the Stealth suits to reveal themselves behind Jango.

FarCry Liked being in control of the situation.

2 days later they landed on the rain swept planet of kamino it was biting cold and hammerhead struggled to land in all of the wind.

FarCry exited the hammerhead with nei and thom on both sides of him Jango and some of the other Calde vu'e were standing there. FarCry disliked the situation emensly because if it came to a fight it would be bad. But for all of the problems he percieved nothing went wrong.

FarCry was talking non stop to skirata About this place and skirata was intrested in FarCry's weapons and species FarCry revealed that he was not pure blooded like thom but he was clan leader.

2 years later

FarCry stood over the kill house and watched as all of his squads made it through.

FarCry's favorite was viper, viper was the first of the clones to call him buir now all of them did.

FarCry called for a meating of his clan all of the clones were there as FarCry instructed. He then said if you ever need a home you got one come to mandorle and ask for tnih she is my sister she will help you. If you are wounded use this comm channel to contact me and I will bring evac.

His sons were assembled to receive there gear they resembled 16 year old but they were only 8 in actual years. FarCry had alot of Anger about this toward the kaminonians he him self was only twenty two but that was old enough

A Jedi walked in to the training facility his name was obi wan kEnobi He gazed of the whole facility in wonder and saw a group of troopers about 40 of them talking to a man in green and sand colored armor. He saw the flash of some weapon and he was dueling some one there was a clash and zing sond that reminded him of light saber fighting at the temple.

After a few minutes the figure in the green and gold armor won. Obi wan smiled it reminded him of his apprentice. The figure walked and obi wan could not sense what he was feeling but his facial features are Giving away that he not to pleased to be talking to him. Obi wan looked at the figure and saw that he had grey olive skin like a mirilian and Some other species mixed in.

Obi wan asked the figure what weapon he was using and he replied that he was using a power sword and he was teaching his commandos to fight in all ways possible.


End file.
